


Elemental, my dear Watson

by Namirart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: How could he not be, I think I've seen somewhere that Martin Freeman Reads Fanfiction, International Fanworks Day, M/M, So here it is: John is a fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namirart/pseuds/Namirart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because John enjoys fanfiction.<br/>And Sherlock can't help but by being Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental, my dear Watson

"What are you doing?"

"Reading fanfiction."

"Voice some to me."

[...]

"The man’s in love with his assistant."

"...?"

"Come on! You read it, John! It is obvious."

"There is no clue about that. The assistant has a girlfriend. He's not gay."

"You’re missing the relevance."

"You tell me."

"That man’s description fits me and his assistant’s you."

"Your point?"

"You’re dense."

"That's not fair... HMPH!"

A kiss interrupted him.

"You forget the obvious, John"

"And it is?" Asked, in shock.

"Elemental, my dear Watson. I'd be a fool if I didn't fell in love with you. Also I wrote it."

"WHAT."

 


End file.
